


Never Let go

by Bahama_mama



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake Character Death, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I miss lexie, Lexie's back, Meredith needs a hug, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahama_mama/pseuds/Bahama_mama
Summary: "Grey you need to see this" She groaned as she got up and took off her gown and threw it into the trash."What""trauma two" She pushed past him into the trauma room when she saw the patient she stopped dead in her tracks, her blood ran cold and tears sprung to her eyes."Lexie....."ORLexie comes back from the dead buts it's Alex. This rocks the whole Grey Sloan Staff will they be able to come back from this? Will Meredith find that her sister is the same or will she be a different person?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Meredith Grey, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lexie Grey & Meredith Grey, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev & Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey & Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey & Margaret "Maggie" Pierce, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 197





	1. Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please take it easy on me Have fun reading:) :) And as much as I like Andrew Meredith and Nathan are so much better for each other hence the tag.

Lena Luthor had recently merged her company L-corp wth Seattle’s leading tech company Ivo Labs. Her, her wife kara, Her sister in law Alex and Alex's girlfriend Sara were attending the press conference covering the merger. As she was preparing for her speech the doors to the conference room open with a thud and they slammed open reveling three men standing dramatically holding guns. They started shooting into the crowd. The women sprang into action with the same thought on their mind _Lex did this._ Alex and Sara shared a look and a nod as they moved through the panicked crowd they managed to avoid being trampled and getting shot they took out two of the gunmen and as they were moving fo the next one he saw Alex and fired three shots st her one to the shoulder, One to the abdomen and one to the chest she staggered for a second then fell to the floor. At that moment Sara saw red, she snapped the final gunmen's neck and the sickening crack echoed in the room she looked around the room bloodied bodies lay everywhere those weren't shot were trampled trying to flee. She fell to her knees to get a better look at her girlfriend who was bleeding out on the ground and cried. While this was happening Kara got Lena out of the building taking her to somewhere safe oblivious to what just happened.

Meanwhile across town..........

Dr. Owen Hunt was leaning against the nurses' station playing on his phone it was a pretty quiet day not that he would ever say that out loud. He had enough hectic days to last a lifetime. A new intern Dr. Schmitt came in looked around at the trauma bay "wow this is going to be a boring day look how empty in here is." he sighed. Owen stood still and waited with bated breath for the call to come through after a minute he let out the breath he was holding and heard the nurse behind him do the same. He was about to tell Schmitt to never say that again when the phone rang. He ran to it and picked it up " Talk to me............yeah...........uhhuh........okay" he hung up the phone. " Schmitt I need you to page Grey, Webber, Bailey, Pierce, Riggs, and Shepherd. We've got multiple shooting victims coming in were the closest hospital so they're sending them all to us."

"Yes sir"

"oh and Schmitt this is why we don't talk about how boring the pit is." He just nodded meekly.

Just as Owen finished putting on his trauma gown the first Rigg pulled in. " What do we got"

" We got a woman in her early thirties multiple GSW's to the torso one to the shoulder, abdomen, and chest. Her heart rate and BP are stable she lost a lot of blood. Witnesses say he and a next woman took out the shooters.

" So we got a hero on our hands well let's get her into trauma two." They moved her into trauma Two as the other EMT help a blonde woman out of the vehicle she was on the phone talking to who he assumed was family " Yeah kara we're at the hospital........... Grey Sloan Memorial....... okay see you soon." she said as she hung up " Hi I'm doctor Hunt can you tell me your friend's name?" 

"Girlfriend" 

"Pardon"

"She's my girlfriend and her name is Alex...Alex Danvers.

"Okay, we're going to do everything we can to help Alex, in the meantime let one of our doctors check on you.

" Oh, Okay" Was all she could say

" Alright then ma'am follow me" 

" Sara my name's Sara"

"Alright, then Sara why don't you sit here for me and a doctor will be right with you" By now the Trauma bay was full of chaos, hurt patients, frantic relatives, and busy doctors."

He went back into trauma two to help Alex, as he was doing her workup he noticed a familiar dark auburn hair almost brown for the first times he looked at her face when he saw her face he stilled with shock "Dr. Hunt" one of the interns called "Is everything okay" He sprinted out of the room he scanned the pit until he saw the person he was looking for " Grey" 

"What hunt I'm busy"

"I need you to come see this " 

"Hunt can't you see I'm doing something"

"Grey you need to see this" She groaned as she got up and took off her gown and threw it into the trash 

"What" 

"Trauma two" She pushed past him into the trauma room when she saw the patient she stopped dead in her tracks, her blood ran cold, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Lexie....." 


	2. I think she knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith sees Alex.  
> Kara and Lena arrive.  
> Kara has a heart to heart with Sara.  
> They take Alex into surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update:(  
> I'll try to do better with the next one since I have no more classes,so if I don't keep to my schedule that's just pure laziness lol.  
> Thx to my beta reader.

Meredith just stands there, staring at the patient that looks so much like her sister. Her dead sister, nonetheless. She's in shock. I mean, how can she not be? This stranger looks so much like Lexie that were it not for her seeing her sister's dead body a few years prior, she would have thought it was her.

"Grey," Owen says, snapping his fingers in front of her face and effectively breaking her from her reverie.

"No, it can't be. I saw her body, I saw her dead, she can't be alive, we saw her Owen. I.. I saw my li..little sister d...dead," her voice trembles with the force of her holding back sobs, and her whole body's shaking.

"I know Grey, but we can figure this out later. Right now, we need to save her. I just wanted you to see her."

"Y...yeah, let's save her. I won't let this girl die too.”

At this moment, she sounded more like Harper Avery Award-winning Dr. Grey than Meredith, who had lost so much more in her short life than many lose in a whole lifetime. However, Owen saw through it. She was too emotionally invested in this case to operate.

"No, Grey, by we I meant that Bailey, Pierce, and I are going to save her. You’re too wired for this case to operate. Why don’t you head to an on-call room and get some rest?”

As good as sleep sounded, she had been on her feet for the better part of 24 hours. She couldn’t rest now that her sister... _NO!_ _That was a_ _patient_. She cut off the thought.

“I can’t rest, Owen. There are still multiple victims who were hurt during the shooting, and they need medical assistance. I may not be able to help her, but I can help them.”

Owen just sighed, knowing he would not be able to talk her out of this. If anyone knew how to shut off their emotions and work, it was the dark and twisty sisters, as he liked to call them. Memories of Derek and Christina flashed in the back of his mind.

”Okay then, but if you need a moment to rest, take it. Got it?”

“I won’t need a moment, but I promise to rest if the time does arrive.”

“Good, now go save lives,” he says with a sad yet encouraging smile.

So she does and he gets to work on saving his patient.

Kara bursts through the hospital door with Lena hot on her heels and scans the chaos looking for Sara. She rushes over when she spots her. She sees Sara being looked over by a boyish-looking doctor. She looks like she is in a daze, and gives a slight nod when the doctor asks her a question.

“Sara,” she speaks in a soft voice so as not to rattle her.

Sara turns to her and her eyes immediately fill with tears. Without hesitation, Kara pulls her into her arms."

“I...I got her hurt. I c….couldn’t protect her. I...I’m s...sorry it’s all m...my f...fault,” she sobs into Kara’s shirt.

”No Sara, no, it’s not your fault. You had nothing to do with Alex getting hurt. You saved so many people, and Alex will be fine… She has to be, or I will kick her ass myself.” That got a wet chuckle from Sara and a snort from Lena.

“Maybe, but if I was quicker, she never would have been shot,” Sara sniffles and wipes her eyes.

Kara just hugs her tighter, and even Lena joins. Across the room, Meredith feels the familiar twinge in her heart seeing them. _They must be_ _sisters_. Bittersweet memories of Lexie dance in her head. She turns back to her own patient just as Owen, Maggie, and Bailey walk up to the girls.

“Dr. Hunt, how is she?” Sara asks, straightening up.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Bailey. She’s not looking too great, but it’s not hopeless. We’re not too concerned about her shoulder wound, but the wound to her abdomen went through her liver. Luckily, we caught it in time, so we can remove it before it becomes fatal,” a stout doctor answers instead of Dr. Hunt.

“Now with her heart, that’s a little more complicated. While the bullet didn’t puncture the heart, it brushed by pretty close, so I will be performing that part of the surgery. I’m Dr. Pierce, by the way.” Maggie cuts in.

“It is a very delicate surgery. I won’t be performing, as you all have probably guessed, but Dr. Bailey and Dr. Pierce are more than equipped to handle it.”

They all listen to the doctors as they explain the full extent of Alex’s injuries. While they are relieved that she is okay, there still was a possibility that something could go wrong in surgery.

“Now, are any of you her family?” Dr. Hunt asks, directing the question towards Lena and Kara.

“I’m her sister,” Kara answers him.

“Alright then, you should sign these forms. We need it to proceed with the surgery,” he tells her, producing a clipboard they didn’t even notice he was holding.

“Sure,” she answers a little breathlessly.

“Okay, now let’s get her prepped for the OR,” Dr.Bailey says, signaling over the same doctor that looked over Sara.

“Schmitt, take them to the family waiting room on the operating floor and ready OR two,” she tells him authoritatively.

“Yes ma’am.”

The small group follows him, but they keep looking back nervously at the doctors who are going their own way.

They arrive on the floor and get situated about twenty minutes later. Dr. Bailey comes by to tell them that they are taking Alex into surgery and that it should be about five to six hours.

About two hours in, Lena left to get coffee for everyone, and Kara notices that the same blonde doctor has passed them about twenty times. Sara doesn’t think anything of it, but Kara recognizes her immediately and excuses herself to make a call.

“Hey mom. You know the business trip Lena and Alex were on?... well, something happened……. we’re at Grey Sloan Memorial…yes, _the_ Grey Sloan Memorial…..I think she knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Next update is in two weeks.  
> Stay safe and stay happy.


	3. Authors Note

Due to the recent and sudden death of a close family member I am putting this story on pause so I can get into the mind frame to start writing again. It is not canceled in any way shape or form. I just need some time to grieve and regroup. Thank you all for you Kudos and the support. I talk to you guys after the next chapter is uploaded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it I accept all spelling or grammatical errors made in this fic.


End file.
